


take two

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, let's go rare pairs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: when you make a mistake, try try again.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	take two

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** dorms (prompt taken _very_ loosely) - as part of the TWDITD weekly challenge in the felannie discord

Just from the sound of a high squeak and a loud boom, Caspar knows exactly who and what has happened.

“Annette!” he calls out, darting down the hall — almost tripping ( _damn_ his boots, he _swears_ he’ll grow into them!) — and hurrying into the room, finding her covered in dust and smoke.

“I’m alright! I’m alright!” she coughs, picking herself up.

He quickly offers a hand, which she takes gingerly. “What happened?”

“I messed up again!” she laments, frustrated. “I wanted to apply a wind spell I learned this morning to reorganize my room, and _now_ look what I’ve done! I’ve made this situation _worse_!”

He frowns. “Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he says, brushing dust off her shoulder.

“ _Ugh_ , there I go again!" she scolds herself. "I even fail at staying positive!”

“It’s okay to feel frustrated, Annie,” he assures. She doesn’t look convinced. Deciding this wasn’t helping her self-conflagration, Caspar switches the beat. “You know what? Let’s clean this up — I’ll help you! Then you and I can go train together, and we can work on your magic!”

Somehow this regathers her spirits. “Alright!” she agrees, blue eyes sparkling. “Yeah, let’s do this!”

It doesn’t take them long. Annette is industrious, and the extra inches Caspar has helps with the tall shelves. Once finished cleaning her room, Caspar stretches out his back — he _has_ to keep this up to grow tall! — but then notices Annette seated in a sad slump.

“Hey, what’s wrong now? We fixed everything up!”

Annette peers up at him, chin propped on her hands. “I know,” she replies glumly. “But I keep making mistakes, and you keep helping me! How many times has it been? Four times this week? It’s only Monday! I must be wasting your time!”

Caspar waves off her concern. “No, don’t feel bad! I want to help you out! And we all make mistakes. We just gotta pick ourselves up and learn from them!”

Hearing this, she exhales once, then lifts up from her chair.

There it is again, that smile he likes to see. “You know what? You’re right. Thanks, Caspar. You always cheer me up, and you’re always there for me!”

“Well, good! I want to be there for you for the rest of my life!”

He sees the sudden flush on her cheeks and breaks into a sweat. “Oh!” he stammers. “I mean — I didn’t mean it _that_ way. I mean, I _did_ but not if — you know…”

“Oh, Caspar,” she giggles. Then she tiptoes, leaning in.

Bad timing. Caspar doesn’t know why he turns his head — but for whatever reason, he does, and her kiss ends up on his ear.

“Oh!” she gasps. “I — I messed up again, huh?”

“No, no!” he blubbers, steam rising up his neck. “You didn’t make a mistake at all! I, uh — well, if you make a mistake, you can always… try again!”

She laughs. “I think I just might.”

And this time, she lands on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> y'already know where to find me
> 
> twitter @ napsbeforesleep  
> discord @ ahumanintraining#2153


End file.
